Atomic-sized nitrogen-vacancy (NV) centers in diamond lattices have been shown to have excellent sensitivity for magnetic field measurement and enable fabrication of small magnetic sensors that can readily replace existing-technology (e.g., Hall-effect, SERF, SQUID, or the like) systems and devices. Nitrogen vacancy diamond (DNV) magnetometers are able to sense extremely small magnetic field variations by changes in the diamond's red photoluminescence that relate, through the gradient of the luminescent function, to frequency and thereafter to magnetic field through the Zeeman effect.